realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Radiance genasi
Most of the time, when Para- or Quasi-Genasi take their first trip off of their native Plane, they find the transition to be a touch overwhelming. Radiance Genasi (known among themselves as Disciples of the Incandescent Colors) have the opposite problem: They find the Multiverse to be extremely underwhelming. Radiance Genasi hail from a plane where every moment of their existence is surrounded by, and suffused with, a scintillating, never-ending display of the most beautiful colors and lights in the Multiverse. So when they go off-plane for the first time, they're confronted with a Multiverse that is, to them, exceptionally dull, drab, and dreary. Most of 'em just go back home in disgust. But, all else being equal, there are a few who decide to stick it out. And as mentioned elsewhere, Genasi who live away from their native plane have an overpowering curiosity about the Multiverse. For Radiance Genasi, this almost always manifests itself as an attempt to either seek out, or to create, things and locations which, to their minds, introduces "beauty" into the otherwise dull, bland tableau of the Multiverse. To their credit, the Radiance Genasi who choose to remain on the Planes tend to be an open-minded lot, and as such they're willing to try and understand "beauty" from the perspective of the "less-gifted" non-Radiance Genasi. What this means in actual practice is that most Radiance Genasi on the Planes turn their attentions towards artistic endeavors, either creating art themselves, or seeking out art made by others. Historically, Radiance Genasi who are still new to the Planes tend to focus their artistic efforts on things which somewhat remind 'em of their native plane (i.e. works of art (or locations) which feature lots of light and color). As Radiance Genasi become more adjusted to the Planes, however, their horizons often broaden to allow them to appreciate other forms of art, such as music or poetry or literature. In some cases, their horizons broaden sufficiently that they learn to appreciate art which most bashers wouldn't consider "beautiful" at all. (Kobold "dung-and-maggot" sculpture, for example.) Radiance Genasi who become thieves usually become art thieves. Radiance Genasi who create art tend to be quite good at it. Probably the most famous of these is the woman known simply as The Coruscate, who has the ability to make achingly beautiful sculptures out of "solid light." How she shapes the lights and keeps them mobile, suspended, and permanent is unknown to everyone but her. Additionally, despite the general truth that Para- and Quasi-Genasi do not suffer from the racial arrogance which afflicts normal Genasi, it is also true that Radiance Genasi tend to be more prone to this arrogance than the rest of the Para- and Quasi-Genasi. This is because, in their eyes, the Multiverse is incredibly drab and bland, and this, combined with the inability of non-Radiance types to appreciate (or even to survive) the beauty of their native plane, often makes them feel superior. Radiance Genasi are visually striking. Their skin is always a vibrant, distinctive color (green, blue, purple, and so on), and their hair is usually a violently contrasting color from their skin. Their skin also glows faintly and is warm to the touch. Racial Traits *+2 Charisma, +2 Intelligence, -2 Strength, -2 Constitution: Radiance Genasi are extremely attractive, and all have the intellect necessary to appreciate art in all its varied forms. However, Radiance Genasi are also notoriously frail. *Medium-size. *Radiance Genasi base speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision up to 60 feet. *+1 racial bonus to their saving throws vs. Fire-based spells and effects. Radiance Genasi also receive a +1 racial bonus to their saving throws vs. spells which affect their target via lights or colors (for example, Color Spray or Rainbow Pattern). Both of these bonuses increase by +1 for every five character levels the Genasi attains. *Outsider: Radiance Genasi are outsiders. This means that they are vulnerable to any spell or weapon that affects extraplanar creatures (such as Banishment or a Sword of the Planes). However, it also makes them immune to spells which specifically target humanoids, such as Charm Person, Hold Person, etc. *Glowing Skin (Ex): Radiance Genasi suffer a -4 racial penalty on any attempt to hide in shadows. This penalty can be reduced to -1 with a successful Disguise check prior to hiding. If the Radiance Genasi has more skin exposed than normal, this penalty can increase to -6 or higher, depending on the circumstances. *Fire Immunity (Ex): The Plane of Radiance is just as hot as the Plane of Fire, and so Radiance Genasi are immune to the effects of non-magical fire. Magical fire damages them as normal. *Blindness Resistance (Ex): Radiance Genasi are immune to being blinded from spells or effects which rely on light, such as the fireworks version of Pyrotechnics. This isn't to say that they can't be blinded; the Wizard spell Power Word, Blind (for instance) doesn't rely on light to achieve the blinding effect, and Radiance Genasi are therefore just as susceptible to that spell as anyone else. *Daylight (Sp): Radiance Genasi have the ability to cast Daylight once per day as though they were a 5th level Wizard. *Clerical Focus: A Radiance Genasi cleric must follow a deity of fire, light, sun, art, or beauty. *Automatic Languages: Common, Ignan. Bonus Languages: Any (except secret languages such as Druidic). *Favored Class: Bard *Level Adjustment +1: Radiance Genasi are slightly more powerful and gain levels more slowly than most of the other common races. Category:Radiance genasi